youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Baker
Bart Baker (born May 5, 1986) is a song parody writer and performer. Bart made his first YouTube upload on December 1, 2006. In 2009, he accepted an invitation to become a YouTube partner. In October 2011, he signed on with Maker Studios. He commuted back and forth from Chicago to Los Angeles for nearly a year before finally moving to LA in September 2012. Bart reached 1,000,000 subscribers on July 15, 2013 (right at the end of his first live streaming appearance on What's Trending) and 1 billion views on November 6, 2014. As of September 18, 2015, his 3 most watched parodies include: #Katy Perry - "Dark Horse" (from 2014, with over 91 million views) #Miley Cyrus - "Wrecking Ball" parody (from 2013, with over 80 million views) #Nicki Minaj - "Anaconda" (from 2014, with over 67 million views) Butthurt Comments Bart Baker receives a lot of hate comments, particularly from fans of One Direction, Justin Bieber, Austin Mahone, and other teen idols whose songs he parodies. The "Butthurt Comments" videos have inspired joke and fake hate comments from individuals hoping to have their comments featured in upcoming videos. The 1st "Butthurt Comments" was published on the 4th of May 2013, compiling comments from his One Direction parodies "Live While We're Young," "What Makes You Beautiful," "Kiss You," and "Little Things." The 2nd was uploaded on the 14th of June 2013 with comments from his "Gentleman" parody, "Super Creepy Asian Man." The 3rd was posted on the 26th of July 2013 with comments from his parody of "We Can't Stop." The 4th was posted on the 28th of September 2013 with comments from his parody of "Applause." The 5th was posted on the 26th of October 2013 with comments from his parody of "Wrecking Ball." The 6th was uploaded on the 17th of December 2014 with comments from his "Blank Space" parody. The 7th was uploaded on the 11th of January 2015 with comments from his "Lips Are Movin'" parody. The 8th was uploaded on the 11th of February 2015 with comments from his "Uptown Funk" parody. The 9th was uploaded on the 26th of February 2015 with comments from his "Elastic Heart" parody. The 10th was uploaded on the 15th of March 2015 with comments from his "Sugar" parody. The 11th was uploaded on the 4th of April 2015 with comments from his "I Really Like You" parody. The 12th was uploaded on the 8th of May 2015 with comments from his "Style" parody. The 13th was uploaded on the 21th of May 2015 with comments from his "Big Girls Cry" parody. The 14th was uploaded on the 12th of June 2015 with comments from his "Pretty Girls" parody. The 15th was uploaded on June 26, 2015 with comments from his "Bad Blood" parody. The 16th was uploaded on August 7, 2015 with comments from his "Bitch I'm Madonna" parody. The 17th was uploaded on August 17, 2015 with comments from his "Where Are U Now" parody. Known Parodies Big Old Pubes ("Boom Boom Pow") - Bart & Austin (a/k/a The Brown Eye Pubes) singing their version of "Hair". ChiK KoK ("Tik Tok") '''- Ke$ha not being very feminine. '''Teeny Weeny ("Eenie Meenie") - Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber lament the problems of having teeny weenies. California Boys ("California Gurls") - Old men in bikinis and Speedos playing the parts of Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg. Used to Be a Guy ("Love the Way You Lie") - Bart rapping about his grandfather's conversion into another grandmother. Friday - Rebecca Black getting skanky and the Shrimp Guy trolling for underage girls 'cause it's Friday. Sexy and I'm Homeless - A homeless guy rapping about how sexy he is. (Jet Set Hudson plays the homeless guy. Steve Greene , HiimRawn , Omar Gharaibeh, Timothy de la Ghetto, Nice Peter, and Bart are bystanders.) Call Me, Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen being psychotic and creepy with a crazy crush on Obama. What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction being lectured by their manager to cover up the fact that they're gay. (Steve Greene and HiimRawn are featured in this one and many of the later ones as well.) As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber's ex ditching him and his swag for One Direction. (JB also pukes a lot.) Gentleman -''' PSY talking how he loves people and calling himself a "Super Creepy Asian Man". '''I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift going nuts on her ex-boyfriends. Started from the Bottom - Drake getting initiated to the ranks of rap by Lil Wayne and Baby. 22 - Taylor Swift going nuts on her ex-boyfriends (again). Turns out she's not crazy, she really is Satan. What about Love - Justin Bieber is not happy that he's been cloned and challenges Austin Mahone to a swag match. We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus being twerk-crazed and high. Liam Hemsworth (Joey Graceffa), Billy Ray Cyrus, and Amanda Bynes (Shane Dawson) also appear. Adore You - '''Miley Cyrus being a whore and used Mickey Mouse just to have an intercourse with him. '''Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke being a rapist/woman molester until all hell breaks loose. (Dave Days and Olga Kay put in cameos.) Best Song Ever - One Direction decides to cash on on the fact their fans actually love terrible songs. (Steve Greene, HiimRawn, Max No Sleeves, Sam Pepper, Mazzi Maz, and VitalyZdTV all make appearances.) Applause '''- Lady Gaga puts her Fans under her Spell and becomes a Fame Monster to take over the World, until Madonna defeated her, and steals her Fans. '''Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus being twerk-crazed and skanky. (Steve-O and Ron Jeremy put in cameos and Joey Graceffa reprises his role as Liam Hemsworth.) Can't Remember to Forget You - '''Shakira and Rihanna talking about themselves until Chris Brown steals Rihanna and Shakira confronting the Muppets. '''Royals - Lorde being racist, self-centered, filthy rich, and oppressively depressing. All That Matters - Justin Bieber being self-centered and spoiled. (JB also gets bottles thrown at him a lot.) The Monster - Eminem being psychoanalyzed by Rihanna and discovering his destiny. Confident - Justin Bieber being self-centered and spoiled again, but now he's the one throwing things. (Alphacat featured as President Obama, trying to decide whether to deport JB back to Canada.) Dark Horse - Egyptian queen Katy Perry zapping multiple suitors with energy bolts that shoot from her breasts and transform them into objects and animals. (King Bach featured as Juicy J.) Happy - Pharrell hanging with Daft Punk and Robin Thicke until the Fashion Police arrive. (Joan Rivers appears as herself and King Bach plays Pharrell.) We Are One - Pitbull and J.Lo sell out. (Bart stars as Pitbull and Lisa Marie plays J.Lo.) Fancy - Is Iggy Azalea really Nicki Minaj disguised as a white, Australian chick? (And why does she's keep asking, "Who Dat?" about everyone?) Hangover - Psy and Snoop Dogg hungover and trying to remember what they did last night. (This is the debut of Omar.) Problem - Ariana Grande battling Mariah Carey to see who can sing higher. Ultimately, she gets replaced by Ariana Venti. (King Bach featured as Big Sean. Bart plays Iggy Azalea again.) Wiggle - Jason Derulo (Lamorne Morris) forgot to write a song for his new video, so he improvises with the first idea that comes to him: a song about big butts until the Wiggles arrive to stop him. (Omar Gharaibeh reprises his role as Snoop Dogg, and features a cameo of YouTuber Markiplier as Jeff Fatt) Rude - Nasri stalking a girl played by Brittany Furlan whom he wants to be his wife, but there are some obstacles. (Special guest: Brittany Furlan) Break Free - Ariana Grande killing Disney and Nickelodeon characters in space until she faces off against Katy Perry and gives her an ALS ice-bucket challenge. (King Bach returns as Big Sean and Bart plays Zedd.) Anaconda - More big butts wiggling until Sir Mix-a-Lot sics his anaconda on Nicki Minaj for ripping off his hit song "Baby Got Back". (Tiffany Tynes plays Nicki Minaj, Bart plays Drake, and Tony Frazier plays Sir Mix-a-Lot. Nash Grier and Carter Reynolds also make cameo appearances.) Shake It Off - Taylor Swift using devilry to expand her fan base, until the shit hits the fan. (Bart once again plays Taylor as well as a hillbilly) Booty - J.Lo, Iggy Azalea, and Nicki Minaj reveal that they are members of the Illuminati, and take over the pop charts. (Bart is Iggy Azalea again and Lisa Marie returns as J.Lo.) Animals - Adam Levine being stuck up and self-centered...but the band has a surprise for him. (GSnaps is in it too.) All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor hating on skinny bitches, until she becomes one. (Tony Horton appears as himself. Cameron Dallas plays Meghan's boyfriend.) Love Me Harder - Ex-co-stars Jennette McCurdy and Victoria Justice getting revenge on Ariana Grande by posting a photograph of the right side of her face. (Lisa Schwartz plays Jennette McCurdy and Alexa Wisener plays Victoria Justice.) Blank Space - Taylor Swift dating Nash Grier until he finds out she's the devil, with Pope Francis saving him (Bart plays Taylor and Lorde, Nash Grier as himself, and Henri Wittelsohn as Pope Francis) Lips Are Movin - Meghan Trainor hating men because she thinks they lie. When she is forced to replace Santa, she gets her revenge. (Bart plays Meghan again, guest starring Markiplier as "Christmas Dad".) Uptown Funk - Bruno Mars doesn't let Mark Ronson dance, and later finds out that Mark Ronson is Michael Jackson Jr. Elastic Heart - Shia LaBeouf creeping up on Maddie Ziegler until Sia reveals the reason why she wears a mask. (Stan Lee appears as himself.) Sugar '- Adam Levine and Maroon 5 running around Los Angeles ruining everyone's weddings by surprising them with their music. '''I Really Like You '- Tom Hanks complaining about being in Carly Rae Jepsen's music video, until he surprises Justin Bieber with a huge opportunity. 'FourFiveSeconds '- Paul McCartney "wilding out" on Rihanna and Kanye West, after forgetting to take his pills. '''Style - Taylor Swift planning a satanic ritual to bring her Ken-doll boyfriend to life before One Direction arrives to stop her. 'Big Girls Cry '- Fed up with Sia's weird vids, Maddie Ziegler trying to escape and then discovering the secret identity of Sia. 'Pretty Girls '-''' 'Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea telling girls that you have to be pretty in order to have a great life. '''Bad Blood '- Taylor Swift fighting with Katy Perry partly because she stole her dancers, but mainly because she is on her period. 'Feeling Myself '- Tidal goes bankrupt and Jay Z is homeless, after Beyonce leaves him for YouTube and Spotify. 'Bitch I'm Madonna '- We learn that Madonna is acting like a teenager because she is possessed with the brain of a fourteen-year old. 'Where Are Ü Now '- Skrillex and Diplo messing with Justin Bieber because he took all the credit for the song. 'Worth it '- After Simon hires Fifth Harmony for this own personal reasons, the girls get sued and go bankrupt. 'Can't Feel My Face - '''The Weeknd complains and talks about himself until he catches fire as a lighter is thrown at him by a member of the audience as the watchers don't like his dancing. Ultimately a firemen comes to his rescue but is engrossed in enjoying the party due to the Weeknd's "hot moves". '''Silento - Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) -' Silento starts doing crazy dances moves, Souljia Boy comes along and Silento gets caught as Jared. List of Subscriber milestones *25,000: 2 November 2010 *100,000: 1 November 2011 *1,000,000: 15 July 2013 *5,000,000: 13 January 2015 Trivia *Originally, Bart featured other performers and only made cameo appearances in his parodies. *Austin Smith, who appears in many of Bart's videos, going back years, grew up with Bart in Winnetka, Illinois, a Chicago suburb. *Bart graduated from the University of Miami with a double major in Film/Video and Art and a minor in Psychology. *Bart now lives in Los Angeles and works with Maker Studios. *The fastest of any of Bart's videos to hit milestones for views is the parody of "Anaconda." It made the records as fastest to hit 1,000,000 views (25 hours), 10,000,000 views (13 days), 25,000,000 views (50 days), and 50,000,000 views (188 days). *"I Knew You Were Trouble" was named Music Video Parody of the Year 2013 by YouTube analytics company Tubular Labs. *If you watch very closely, you'll see Bart in "YouTube Rewind: 2013" (at 2:28). (He's a little easier to spot in the related Behind the Scenes video.) *Carson Daly showed a clip from Bart's "Wrecking Ball" parody on his 2013 New Year's Eve show on NBC. *In addition to doing his own parody of "Call Me Maybe," Bart is featured in the Key of Awesome parody of the same song. (In exchange, Mark Douglas, from the Key of Awesome, was featured in Bart's parody of "Boyfriend.") *Bart won a 2014 Webby Award in the category Online Film/Video: Video Remixes/Mashups for his parody of "Blurred Lines." *Bart posted an autotuned song video of "Bedroom Intruder" on July 30, 2010. Although there are many comments posted on that video saying that he was copying the Gregory Brothers (Schmoyoho: Autotune the News), this was actually one day before the Gregory Brothers posted their song video "Bed Intruder Song!!!" (which quickly went viral and became the most-watched YouTube video of the year 2010). *In 2008, Bart submitted an entry to the Doritos "Crash the Super Bowl" ad contest. It was one of the highest rated entries in the popular voting, but was not selected by Doritos to be one of the three commercials actually run on the 2009 Super Bowl. In the end, one of the three that was run was selected the top commercial of the day in a USA TODAY poll, for which Frito-Lay awarded the creators a $1,000,000 prize. *Bart's costume designers Morgan Christensen and Amanda Hosler were nominated for a 2014 Streamy Award in the category Best Costume Design. (Sulai Lopez, from Epic Rap Battles of History, won.) Amanda was nominated again in 2015 (winners to be announced on September 17, 2015). *Bart was nominated by AdWeek for a 2014 Hot List Readers' Choice Award in the category Hottest Video Star. (Smosh won; Bart was runner-up.). * Bart used to drive a blue BMW X5. It appears in several of his videos, most prominently in his music video of "Get Your Roll On," a video he made in high school and posted in early 2009. * It was related in his "Lips Are Movin'" parody that Meghan Trainor loves Bart's parodies and is a fan. * As a kid, Bart's mother had breast cancer, and a lot of Bart's friends have also been affected by cancer. He is now working with the charity F#ck Cancer to promote awareness of early cancer detection. * Bart received a nomination for a Streamy Award in 2015 in the category of Best Actor. Winners will be announced on September 17, 2015. Videos Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:YouTube Musician Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views